There's A Thin Line Between Love and Hate
by TearsXRoses
Summary: Bella and Edward had been enemies from day one. Growing up there was always some fight going on. What if in Junior year their friends have had enough? Will sparks or fists fly? ExB HUMAM
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor will I ever claim to own Twilight

Bella's POV

A lot of people would never believe what has happened these last few months if they didn't see it with their own eyes. Edward Cullen and I have always been at each other's throats so when I'm sitting here in Edward's arms a lot of people have to look twice and make sure their awake. New Years day was the day that changed everything, and we have our friends to thank for that. If it wasn't for them Edward and I would probably be yelling at each other right now.

Our love story isn't like a lot of peoples; we haven't been friends since birth, hell we could barely even stand each other up until December of last year. This is not a fairytale story, I'm not Cinderella and Edward is not the Prince that saved me from myself. But our story is one that I would not trade for the world; Edward is everything I could ever ask for.

This story is not pretty, a lot of people would just rather forget it ever happened, but this is the story of how we came to be Edward and Bella, not just two people, but a couple. How we became US. I wouldn't trade this story for anything.

AN: Ok, this is my first story on here and I really like the idea, please send me constructive criticism, if you think that a suck then please tell me how I can improve. If you have any ideas for future chapters then please tell me and if I can find a way to fit it into my story then I will, and I will of course give you FULL credit for it.


	2. Chapter one: The Fighting Continues

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor do I claim to. Twilight is owned by the one and only Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter one: The Fighting Continues

Third Person POV

"JUST GO AWAY!" Bella yelled at Edward as she walked away from him, she was hungry and all she wanted to do was go and eat. Fighting with Edward is not that highlight of her day and it just made everything worse. The footsteps behind her clearly showed that Edward was following and had not listened to a word she said.

"I'll go away for now but you know as well as I do that we will see each other again." He sneered at her as he walked past her and walked into the Cafeteria.

She walked in after him, glaring at his back as he walked over to a table where his brother Emmett, and their friend Jasper were sitting. Bella growled to herself and walked over to the cafeteria table where Alice and Rosalie were sitting.

"Alice I HATE your brother." She said angrily as she sat down, still glaring at the back of Edward's head.

Alice giggled and rolled her eyes "What has my brother done this time?"

Rosalie laughed but tried to cover it up, every day Bella had something new to complain about, both her and Alice wondered how Bella could find anything to complain about anymore, wouldn't she run out of things eventually?

Bella sighed and put her head down on the table "You know how we have to sit next to each other in biology? Well I swear he was copying my work today. It's not fair, and no one believes that perfect Edward Cullen would copy me." She sat back upright and crossed her arms over her chest.

Rosalie and Alice laughed and rolled their eyes "Sorry to tell you Bella but I doubt my brother was copying you, he has the best grade in that class, he might have been seeing what answers you were getting wrong…" Alice said giving Bella and apologetic look.

Bella huffed and stood up "Whatever, I'm going to go get something to eat." She walked away, still annoyed with Edward.

Edward rolled his eyes, and watched Emmett and Jasper eat and mess around "Bella is so annoying!" he muttered as he looked over at where the three girl were sitting.

Emmett and Jasper exchanged a look and rolled their eyes "You always say that, what has Miss Swan done today to annoy you?" Jasper asked following his gaze to where the girls were sitting.

Edward rolled his eyes and shook his head "She had the nerve to accuse me of copying her work in biology! Can you believe it? Why would I want to copy off of _her_?"

Emmett chuckled "You know for people who hate each other you sure do talk and think about each other a lot…"

Jasper laughed, agreeing with Emmett "You know he's right, are you sure you don't just like her? And your just trying to cover up that fact?"

Edward flushed and glared at Emmett and Jasper "Are you two insane? Of course I don't like her. How could I? She is so…frustrating and stupid and I hate her!"

Lunch ended and they all went back to class, luckily Bella and Edward did not have anymore classes together today and so the day went by uneventfully, until school was over at least.

Bella went home with Alice to hang out and of course, Edward was there as well. And just like whenever they are around each other someone has to start a fight, today was no exception.

"So Bella, when are you going to ask me for help? We both know that I could help you with your work in biology…" He smirked and stared at her, hoping to get a rise out of her.

Bella scoffed and rolled her eyes "Now why would I want to do that? Your already copying from me, maybe I should tutor you?" she said coolly.

Edward scowled and glared at her. "I thought we already went over this? I. WAS. NOT. COPYING. YOU."

Bella laughed and nodded "Uh huh, sure you weren't. Explain to me then why you would look at my paper and then go back and write something on YOUR paper?"

Edward moved closer to her "You can think whatever you want but I would never copy off of _you_. If I did I would fail that class."

Bella gasped and glared at Edward "Are you saying I'm stupid? That I couldn't possibly get a good grade in that class? For your information I am the second best student in that class, I would be the best if it wasn't for YOU."

"OKAY, THAT IS ENOUGH!" Carlisle yelled cutting off whatever Edward was about to say. He sat there and looked between Edward and Bella. "The fighting is getting old and I think we are all tired of hearing you two argue back and forth."

Bella sighed and sat down in her seat, crossing her arms and glaring at the wall in front of her, she didn't know why but Edward was the only one who could make her truly angry.

Edward continued to glare at Bella "Sorry dad, but she said I was copying her, and that is not…" Carlisle cut him off

"Stop it Edward! Now I shouldn't even have to say this. Your both Juniors and should be able to be civil to each other but I guess I was wrong…If you can't be civil toward each other then don't say a word to each other do you hear me?" He looked at both of them with a stern look.

"Yes dad…" Edward muttered looking away from Bella

Bella nodded and stood up "Yes Carlisle, I think I'm going to go though. Do homework or something. Bye Alice see you tomorrow morning. Bye Emmett, Carlisle." Bella grabbed her school bag and walking out of the house.

She sighed and climbed into her truck, starting up and smiling to herself hearing it start. To some people it might not look like much but she loved this truck. She drove home trying to calm down, why was it that Edward could push her buttons so easily? No one else in this whole town could make her as angry as he did, it just didn't make sense.

After getting home she walked into the house and decided to try to work on her homework before she needed to make dinner for her dad. Her parents had gotten divorced when she was 12 and she just could never bring herself to leave her dad, he needed her. Her mom was in Florida with her new husband and doing just find without Bella being around and making things more complicated for her.

Bella went up to her room and worked on her homework, almost finishing it when she looked at the clock and noticed that her dad would be home soon and she needed to start making dinner. Bella walked down stairs and into the kitchen trying to find what she could make with what food was there. Finally settling on spaghetti, she started working. Soon the smell of the tomato sauce filled the house.

Back at the Cullen house:

As soon as Bella left Carlisle and Alice turned to glare at Edward "Why did you have to start something? Everything was going just fine until you opened your big mouth." Alice said angry that her brother made her friend leave

Edward shrugged and smiled to himself "Because she was bothering me. Why must YOU invite her over here all the time?"

Carlisle shook his head "Bella is Alice's friend and she can be over here if she wants to. If you ask me Bella was being very nice, she wasn't saying anything to you but you just HAD to start something with her. Why?"

Edward sighed and shrugged "I don't know! Whenever she's around I just can't help but say something, it's just something I've always done." He stood up "I'm going to my room…"

Alice and Emmett gave each other a look. They had been wondering for awhile if their might be something more between the two than hatred. If you really paid attention they would be staring at each other for awhile before they started fighting, they may say that they are coming up with an insult but people who hate each other don't look at eachother like _that_.

Edward walked up to his room and sighed, why could Bella get under his skin and make him so angry so quickly? It didn't make sense why she had this power over him. He had met a lot of people that he didn't like but none of them could make him as angry as Bella could. Then again none of what those other people said hit his heart like Bella's words did. Why did he even care what she though? He didn't. that's what he had to keep telling himself.

Carlisle shook his head and then looked down at his beeped which had just suddenly started to beep "Ok, I'm needed at the hospital tell your mother that I'll be home later tonight." He grabbed his bag and walked out of the house.

Alice sighed and shook her head "I'm telling you Emmett there is something between them. I don't believe that they actually hate each other, the way they talk to each other isn't the way two people who hate each other talk…"

Emmett nodded and shrugged "We can't do much though; you and I both know that they won't believe they could like each other, their so sure it's hate." Emmett shrugged and got up "I'm going to go see if Edward will play some video games with me." He walked out of the room and up the stairs.

Alice sighed and bit her bottom lip. She knew that she shouldn't get involved but she could see Bella and Edward dating, they would be so cute together. Alice sighed and decided to go and watch Emmett and Edward play thinking of a way to get Edward and Bella to see that they would be perfect together.

--

Author's Note: Will Alice's plan work? And are they even suppose to be together? Hmmm I guess we'll find out later.

Well please please please review if you have ideas for how to bring them together I would love that. I do have some ideas but I could use more ideas. If I use an idea I will give full credit to whoever gave me the idea! Tell me what you think, if you don't like it give me some CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. I know I'm not the best writer so give me ideas on how to improve please. Thank you!


	3. Chapter Two: The Plot

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor do I claim to.

Author's Note: Thank you all so much for your reviews, it made me so happy to read them. Your ideas were really good and I will try to put them into the story but I hope you understand if I can't because I do have the general idea before I started. I will try to put as much of your ideas in as I can, I may change them slightly to fit the plot I already have but you will still get all credit for it. I really hope you all understand though if I can't fit your ideas in.

Chapter Two: The Plot

Bella sighed and reached around on her bedside table trying to turn her alarm clock off. That was the thing she hated most about morning; waking up. She sighed and got out of bed, dragging her feet across the floor to her closet and searching for something she could wear to school that didn't look bad. She grabbed some jeans and a t-shirt before walking down the hall and into the bathroom to go through her regular morning routine.

"Morning Bella." Alice stood leaning back against her yellow Porsche. Bella smiled and shook her head, walking over to Alice.

"Alice have I told you how much I hate the fact that your family is rich?" Bella laughed softly as she admired the car.

Alice giggled and linked her arms with Bella's and walked to first period "Oh yes you've told me that many times. We ignore you."

Bella laughed and rolled her eyes "Thanks Alice, nice to know my best friends ignores me."

"Don't act like you're all that surprised." Alice answered back, biting her bottom lip to keep from laughing more. The two girls talked and laughed on there way to class and until their teacher came up to start the class.

"Well that class was boring, I mean it's not like I've never read Romeo and Juliet right?" Bella said sarcasm dripping from every word.

Alice giggled and rolled her eyes "Just go Bella, I need to stay back and talk to the teacher…" She looked over at their English teacher, and waved for Bella to go.

Bella gave her a strange look but nodded and left the room, leaving Alice alone with their teacher.

This went on all day with Alice staying behind to speak with any teacher that Bella and Edward shared. The day went by like it always did, slow and boring.

"Hey Bella do you want to come over tonight? We could work on our homework tonight." Alice asked as she grabbed her bag from there last class.

Bella shook her head "No thank you, you know I love ALMOST everyone in your family," she said glaring at Edward as he passed, still annoyed from their daily fight "but I think I'll work on my homework myself tonight, plus I don't want to bother you guys again…" she blushed, embarrassed by how she had acted the night before.

Alice rolled her eyes "You do realize that, that was nothing new to any of us? You and Edward are always at it…" Alice smiled at her.

Bella shrugged "Oh well, I'll call you tonight and maybe come over tomorrow?" Alice nodded and smiled at Bella as she left the room.

Alice turned around and walked up to their teacher, starting to talk quickly and quietly hoping she could get another teacher in on her little plan.

Bella went home and turned on the television not having much homework and deciding she could work on that homework in front of the television. She finished her homework and sat watching what was on with little interest; she really wanted to know what Alice had been doing all day. Why would she stay to talk with their teachers?

Bella sighed and checked the time deciding to get up and start on dinner, thankful that for once she was able to not think about her fight with Edward, usually she would set fuming all afternoon and have to find something to distract her, tonight Alice had given her what she needed as a distraction.

At the Cullen house: Emmett, Edward, and Jasper spent the afternoon playing video games and messing around; just being boys. Alice really wanted to talk to everyone about her plan but need to wait for a time when Edward was not around. She did not need Edward over hearing and ruining her plan before it even started.

After dinner she got her chance. Edward went upstairs to work on homework and Alice was thanking god that Rosalie and Jasper had stayed for dinner, she would need their help.

"Hey, can I talk to all of you about something important?" She asked and after everyone sat down she sighed and began. "Ok we all know that Edward and Bella are stubborn and…stupid in the way they fight."

Everyone nodded and rolled their eyes "Well I'm tired of it, am I the only one who has noticed how perfect they would be together? How cute they would be?"

Rosalie laughed "Yes, they would be cute together, but good luck convincing them of that, they hate each other." Alice sighed and nodded.

"Which is why I came up with this plan; I've already got their teachers in on it. We force them together. If they had to work together and spend time together just the two of them I KNOW they could get along and possibly start dating. If they spent time together they would see that they are a lot alike. If they had to rely on each other they might get along. All of the teachers they share have agreed to help with this and assign them as partners to any upcoming projects…we could stop the fighting and maybe make them both happier…"

Carlisle sighed and shook his head "Alice, your intentions are sweet and right, but we shouldn't interfere in their lives."

Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie sighed "But Carlisle this could work, I can see it working! Wouldn't it be great to never have to tell them to stop arguing?" Jasper asked trying to persuade Carlisle into letting them do this, everything could be so much more peaceful.

Carlisle sighed and smiled "Yea, that would be great…ok we can try this. But if I think we need to stop we do ok? I don't want them to get hurt, Bella is like a daughter and I don't want either of them to be hurt."

Emmett laughed and nodded "If this works everything will be so much easier!" Jasper nodded, smiling widely.

"If this works then everyone will be so much happier." Jasper said smiling at Alice. Rosalie nodded and stood up.

"Well everyone. I'm off. See you guys tomorrow. Night Carlisle. Night Esme." Rosalie smiled and grabbed her stuff and left the house.

Jasper was the next to leave and soon it was time for the whole house to go to sleep, hoping that everything would turn out fine and their plan would make everything a lot quieter and nicer around the town.

The next morning the students of Forks High school arrived at school like every other morning during the week and got ready for class to start.

"Hey Bella did you get any sleep at all last night? I mean with those bags under your eyes it looks like you didn't sleep, to bust thinking about me right?" Edward said smirking at Bella, ignoring the groans coming from all of their friends.

Bella glared at Edward "No one in their right minds would want to think about _YOU_. And I don't know what your talking about, I do not have bags under my eyes." She rolled her eyes and walked past him into the classroom.

Edward followed and rolled his eyes, he really had wanted a chance to reply back to her little comment.

Rosalie grabbed Alice's arm before she went with Jasper and Emmett to their class "Alice this isn't going to work, they hate each other too much."

Alice smiled and shook her head "They CAN get along, we just need to give them the time and space to get along. If you didn't notice Edward was flirting a little bit…I think it can work. They just need time." Alice smiled and walked into the class, excited to see the first part of her plan come to life.

Class started and Alice, Edward, and Bella's English teacher stood up and smiled at the class excitedly. "Okay class, we have a huge project that we will be starting today in this class. This project will be broken up into different parts and take us into second semester. The final project will be due sometime in March, I will give you the exact date at a later time." Their teacher, Mrs. Veda, smiled at the class and picked up a list.

"Now, you will sit next to your partners in class until the day the project is due, so if you'll all be quiet I will tell you where you will be sitting and who you will be partnering with through this project." Mrs. Veda went down the list placing everyone with there partners and looked up at Bella after going a couple rows back "Isabella Swan, here. Edward Cullen, next to her. You two will be partners." She went on, pretending not to notice how quiet the classroom had suddenly gotten.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Edward shouted out staring at Mrs. Veda like she was playing some kind of sick joke on them.

"Yea, Mrs. Veda, I refuse to work with _HIM_." Bella said glaring at Edward while she said this.

"I assure you that I am not 'kidding' you. You two will be partners and yes Ms. Swan you will work with him." Mrs. Veda gave them both a stern look "Now, move seats now." She watched them move to the seats she had assigned them and then continued to call out partners.

Edward and Bella moved as far away from each other as they could and sat either trying not to look at each other, on Bella's part. Or glaring at the each other, on Edwards part.

Mrs. Veda finished giving every one their partners and going back up to the front of the room. "This project will be centered around The works of Shakespeare. You will have to do a couple skits from his plays with your partner, I will assign you these skits later. You will also have to write a report on his life and writing. Your will all receive the packet for this project at the next class."

She smiled and all of her students and went on to talk about what they would be learning that day, ignoring the two students who were sitting as far away from each other as they could in two desks.

Class ended and Mrs. Veda called Alice back, and Edward and Bella left, separating from each other and walking away from each other as fast as they could as soon as they left the room.

By lunch Bella was thoroughly annoyed with all of her teachers. Why were so many projects being assigned today? And why did every teacher want to partner her with _Edward Cullen_? It didn't make sense.

Bella walked over to her friends and laid her head down on the table "I think everyone has turned against me…" she muttered lifting her head and staring at Alice and Rosalie.

Rosalie laughed and rolled her eyes "Your so dramatic. Why do you think everyone has turned against you?"

Bella sighed "Every single one of my teachers, that I share with Alice anyway, have decided to assign projects. And every single one of them have partnered me with Edward Cullen…" she groaned and put her head on the table again.

Rosalie looked at Alice and shook her head "I can not believe you…" she whispered to Alice. "Bella, it won't be that bad, you'll see. Everything will be fine…maybe you and Edward could even become friends?"

Bella looked up quickly and glared at Rosalie "Take that back! Edward Cullen and I will NEVER be friends."

"Bella Swan and I will never be friends." The girls heard Edward Cullen say to Jasper at the table they sat at a little ways away.

It seemed both Bella and Edward could in fact agree on one thing, they would never be friends.

--

Author's Note: Thank you saraheden for giving me the idea for the play. They will only be doing skits but I would never have though of that if it wasn't for you! So thank you for that. Well tell me what you think of this and if you have ideas I would love to add them in. And this could go beyond school, I would really like to make this go farther than that, I just don't have many ideas…anyway, tell me if you like my plan or not. But it will still be a little while before they are even what someone would call friends.


	4. Chapter Three: Starting The Projects

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Author's Note: Hey I am so sorry I haven't posted all week, I was really busy with school work. During the weeks I probably will not be able to post new chapters very much because I really need to keep my grades up. On weekends I will try to always add a chapter and I apologize ahead of time if I can not post at least one chapter every weekend. I hope you can all understand that my school work needs to be more important then this fan fiction, even if I would rather work on the fan fic than my school work. Anyway, here is the next chapter.

Chapter Three: Starting the Projects

Bella, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Edward walked into the Cullen household Bella trying to ignore Edward. The girls went up to Alice's room knowing that if they stayed in the same room as Edward a fight would soon start. The guys stayed down in the front room, playing video games.

Bella plopped down on Alice's bed and grabbed one of her pillows, screaming into it. "Why do I have to work with Edward in all of my classes? How is that even possible?"

Alice and Rosalie exchanged looks and shrugged "Maybe the teacher's hate you two fighting just as much as we do…"

Bella laughed and rolled her eyes "So they paired us together so that we fight more?" Bella shook her head "That makes no sense…none at all."

Rosalie shrugged "Couldn't you just _try_ to get along?" She sighed "You two are so annoying, if you just tried to get along you could be friends…"

Alice nodded, wanting to try to keep going on this topic, open Bella up to other possibilities. "Yea, maybe the teachers thought if you hung out enough you could be friends…"

Bella looked at both of them, not believing it "You did this to me didn't you? That was what you were doing when you stayed behind after classes. YOU'RE THE reason I have to work with Edward Cullen." She glared at Alice

Alice looked anywhere but at Bella and nodded very slowly "Ummm…yes ok I did. I really think you and Edward could be close friends….and maybe more. I'm his SISTER and even I have to admit he is good looking…" Rosalie nodded, agreeing.

Bella stared at Alice and Rosalie with her mouth slightly open, not able to believe it "You have got to be kidding me, that is disgusting! How could you even think that?!"

Rosalie and Alice sighed, deciding they would give it up for now, but they would get Edward and Bella to be friends, if not more than that.

Downstairs the boys were playing video games and Emmett decided he would try to see if Edward would so some interest in Bella. "So Edward, you have to work with Bella right? How do you think that'll work?"

Edward rolled his eyes "I hate it. Why would I want to work with Bella Swan? We're just going to get into a fight and nothing I going to get done."

Emmett and Jasper shrugged "You have to admit, she is pretty."  
Jasper said trying to get Edward to lighten up. If he could at least consider it they might be on there way.

Emmett and Jasper sighed and gave up "Fine, lets just go back to the game."

Edward rolled his eyes and turned back to the game, he knew he and Bella would not get along because they had nothing in common, they were just way to different.

The next day they entered their English class in a bad mood knowing they would have to be around each other all day, this was going to be a disaster.

"Alright, first of all. I am going to assign put two different groups together and you are going to read through a Shakespeare play that I will assign you. The groups will be getting a skit or two from those same plays later in the year…now I have written the groups on this piece of paper so come up and find out who the other two people you and your partner will be working with."

Bella and Edward went up to look and Bella just became more annoyed when she saw that Edward and her would be working with Alice and Mike Newton, who Alice was working with. They walked over to Alice and Mike and sat down. Waiting to find out what play they would be working on.

Alice tried to talk to Bella but after seeing the look on her face Alice backed off, deciding to talk to Bella when she was in a better mood. Their teacher went around passing out the scripts and finally came to their table.

"Now you will be doing one of my favorite Shakespearean plays…" she took out four scripts and set them on the table, showing the name of the play. "Yes, you four will be working specifically on _Romeo and Juliet_. I would like you too read through the script together and then write what you thought of the play with your partner…have fun."

Mrs. Veda walked off, hoping that Alice knew what she was doing. It would be an amazing accomplishment if those two became friends. Maybe then Forks would be like any other small town in the country. She knew that the whole town was so tired of hearing of their new fight, it got old very fast.

Bella stared at the script, not seeming to comprehend that she would have to work with Edward on _Romeo and Juliet._ Bella looked over at Alice and glared at her, as if daring her to say something. Alice smiled innocently.

"So I think Mike, you should be the narrator and you and Edward can split up the guy parts…but I think Edward should play Romeo. And I'll play all the girl parts except for Juliet, that will be Bella's part…"

Bella shook her head and glared at Alice more "No, how about we switch that, YOU can be Juliet." Edward set his jaw and glared at his sister.

Alice rolled her eyes and shook her head "I want to be all the other girl parts, plus you would make an amazing Juliet. Come on you two could play those parts perfectly."

Edward refused to touch the scripts "Alice, I am not playing Romeo, you have to be out of your mind."

Alice started to become annoyed and gave Edward and Bella a look, she may have been small but when she was angry you didn't mess with her. "Stop being babies, YOU and playing Juliet, and YOU are playing Romeo." She said pointing to Bella and Edward respectively.

Bella and Edward sighed and sat back knowing that they wouldn't win this fight. Bella sighed and crossed her arms over her chest and stared at Alice, extremely annoyed with her best friend.

"Two households, both alike in dignity, In fair Verona, where we lay our scene, From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean. From forth the fatal loins of these two foes a pair of star-crossed lovers take their life." Mike Newton started to read, looking from Alice to Edward to Bella when he finished that line. He didn't know what was going on her but there was something going on.

They read through the script as best as they could going back and forth between the parts sometimes Bella and Edward stood in for some of the other parts when they were not playing Romeo or Juliet.

"All right, class is almost over so stop where you are and we will continue the reading next class." Mrs. Veda said smiling at her class. "Next class everyone should be done with there play and I want you and your partner to start on your review of the play." She dismissed the class and was pleasantly surprised that although there had been arguments none of them had been yelling like previously. That had been a welcoming change and although there was still a long way to go this plan just might work.

It would still take a long time for anything to change but all it needed was the right time and place. There is a time and place for everything and Edward and Bella's time was coming up. But where is their place?

Author's Note: Ok, I want to apologize again for taking so long to update and I will try to write more often but if I have homework I need to do that first. Anyway, I want to see if any of you guys have ideas for how they become closer, things they have in common. I already have a few things, books, music, stuff like that. But if any of you have more ideas for what they bond over I will love you forever. And I am planning on using most of the ideas you have already given me but it might be a little while before it shows up, but they will. I am not saying all of them but what I can fit in I will. I really love it when writers put in ideas of their readers and I have planned on doing that from the beginning. If I can't fit it in then I apologize now but I will put in as much as I can. Oh and I already know where their 'place' is going to be but I would love to hear your guesses, if you want to guess anyway. Thanks for all the reviews before and I love all of you! 3


	5. Chapter Four: Are They Being Civil?

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor do I claim to own Twilight. Twilight belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer

Autor's note: Ok I am a terrible terrible person and I am soooo sorry! It has been forever since I updated and it could possibly be another couple weeks before I have the chance to update again. Right now school is taking up most of my life. In just a couple weeks my brother is graduating and then I have finals right after that. So I need to be studying and focusing on school so that I actually pass this year. The good news though is after finals I am done and I am out for summer and I can update a lot more. I get out of school for the summer on June 2nd and I promise you lots of updates during that week. This story is just beginning and even though I can't post all the time I am coming up with ideas for future chapters. But if you have any idea's I would still love to add more! Thank you too all of my reviewers because it made all my stress from school and everything just disappear to read them. Thank you all so much and please keep reading, once summer comes you will be getting a lot of updates.

Chapter Four: "Are they actually being civil?"

"Ok why are you two trying to ruin my life?!" She asked during lunch, looking at both Alice and Rosalie.

Alice smiled innocently and Rosalie had a indignant look on her face. "We're trying to make your life better…plus blame Alice for this plan. It was her idea!" Alice hit Rosalie's arm.

Bella glared at them "Making me spend time with the guy I hate is making my life better?" Alice and Rosalie both nodded quickly, still smiling innocently.

Bella hit her head on the table and kept her head there "I hate you both." She mumbled, groaning when she heard them both start laughing.

Alice smiled at Bella sweetly "Listen Bella tonight is Emmett's birthday party. You are coming! And please, please, please try to be civil with Edward. You might be surprised." Bella sighed and lifted her head to look at them. She finally nodded her head in agreement.

On the other side of the cafeteria one Edward Cullen was glaring at his brother and best friend. "I've figured out that this shit is all my pixie sisters idea. And I'm betting you both are in on the plan as well."

Emmett looked around the room whistling. Jasper just stared at Edward unblinkingly "Calm down Edward, we may be in on the plan but we're just trying to make your life and the rest of our lives better."

Edward growled at tem and rolled his eyes "Better? I'm happy with my life as it is thank you very much."

Emmett laughed loudly at that. "Oh yea? Me thinks your just a little bit irritated that your not getting any…" He smirked and Jasper had to hold back a laugh.

Edward glared at Emmett and Jasper again before standing up and storming out of the room. Annoyed even more when he heard them both start to laugh loudly. They were ruining his life!

That night Emmett's birthday party took place at the Cullen household and the whole group was there.

Bella came in with Rosalie and Alice and all three of them received a choking bear hug from Emmett. "Emmett…put us….down." Alice choked out with the little air she had.

Emmett laughed loudly and let them go. Bella looked around and saw Edward sitting in a corner…reading a book she never though HE would read. She hesitantly walked over to him "Your reading 'Wuthering Heights'?" she asked shocked.

Edward looked up, surprised "Um…yea. It's one of my favorites…"

Alice elbowed Rosalie in the side and motioned with her head over to Bella and Edward shocked. They were actually TALKING, and not yelling. Rosalie's mouth opened in shock and she elbowed Emmett in the side, who elbowed Jasper. So all four of them were staring at Bella and Edward with their mouth's open in shock.

Bella nodded "Mine to…it's a classic…" Edward nodded in agreement.

"A lot of people in this town don't agree, they think this book is boring and stupid. A lot of people just don't get the meaning behind the book." Edward said looking down at the book again.

Bella nodded "Most of the people in this time spend too much time shopping or watching movies."

Edward laughed and nodded "cough Alice cough" Blla started laughing along with Edward.

Edward looked up and saw their friends staring at them with secretive smiles on their faces. He glared at them and then realized he was having and actual conversation with Bella Swan. He looked at Bella and cleared his throat "Um…I've gotta go….upstairs." He quickly stood up and climbed the stairs.

Bella too realized what she had just been doing and turned around shocked, did she actually just have a civil conversation with Edward Cullen? No…no…that must have been a dream, she would never be able to talk with Edward without a fight starting. Still she couldn't believe he liked 'Wuthering Heights' too.

Edward came down a little while later and joined in the party, but he and Bella made sure to avoid each other the rest of the night.

Soon Esme brought the Birthday cake out of the kitchen and Emmett blew out the candles. Everyone got a piece and they started eating…

"FOOD FIGHT!" Emmett screamed and slammed a piece of his cake in Edward's face in retaliation to Edward throwing his cake at Emmett.

Bella laughed, with the Cullens she was not surprised that this birthday party would have a food fight, especially with the three boys that were in the room.

Within minutes cake was covering the room and Carlisle and Esme were running around trying to stop the fight, and within a couple more minutes Carlisle and Esme had joined in on the food fight.

By the time the party was over the kitchen and living room were completely COVERED in cake and frosting and coke and anything else that was in the kitchen.

Bella finally had to leave but she left with a huge smile on her face and laughter in her eyes. She got home and was glad to find that her dad wasn't home yet. It would have been impossible to explain this to him.

She took a shower and got ready for bed, the smile seemed to be permanently attached to her lips. As she was just falling into dream land she realized that she had just spent an afternoon with Edward Cullen and they had not fought once. She could not consider them friends, that was still not something that would happen soon. But she was happy that the fighting wasn't weighing her down tonight. Although there was a good chance there would still be fights.

Author's Note: Ok, so they can actually be civil. It will still be some time before their friends but I'm planning that within 6-7 chapters they will be friends. Anyway, I think Wuthering Heights was the book she was reading in Eclipse, but if I'm wrong please tell me and I will change it.


End file.
